1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a solid state disk is directly fixed into a computer chassis. To detach the solid state disk, the computer chassis must be taken apart, which is troublesome.